Untouched NaruSasu
by Hikari kireina
Summary: "Aku adalah segalanya," kata Lord Sheene. "Kebaikan bukan bagian dari segalanya itu." / Naruto yang diculik dan dipaksa menjadi pelacur atau kehilangan nyawanya. Ia pun merencanakan pelarian yang beresiko, meskipun ia kemudian tergoda oleh laki-laki itu. Ada sesuatu dalam mata lelaki itu yang membuatnya percaya bahwa ia memang kejam. / Yaoi, BxB, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Aku adalah segalanya," kata Lord Sheene. "Kebaikan buakan bagian dari segalanya itu."

Uchiha Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia diculik, diam-diam dibawa kerumah mewah dipinggiran daerah terpencil, dan diperintahkan untuk memuaskan setiap hasrat lekaki... atau kehilangan nyawanya. Tetapi, Sasuke bukanlah seorang pelacur. Maka ia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dengen membuat rencana pelarian yang beresiko, meskipun kemudian dia tergoda dengan lak-laki tampan yang berbahaya itu. Ada sesuatu dalam mata lelaki itu yang membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa ia memang kejam.

Sasuke © Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 1

* * *

 _ **Somerset, 1822**_

" **Perempuan** muda ini tidak tampak seperti pelacur mana pun yang pernah kulihat." Aksen Yorkshire yang kental dari laki-laki itu bagaikan tusukan menyakitkan yang menyelimuti Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan sadar. Dengan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut dikepalanya, ia mengenali suara dari kampung halamannya.

Jika ia sudah berada di lahan pertanian itu di Ripon, mengapa perutnya kaku karena sakit? Mengapa ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan maupun kakinya? Rasa takut membuat darahnya membeku, membekukan suara ditenggorokannya.

 _Ingatlah, Sasuke, ingat._

Ketika ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, yang ditemuinya hanyalah didinding kegelapan yang menakutkan..

"Pasti dia pelacur!" suara laki-laki lainnya dari sisi yang berbeda tempat Sasuke berbaring meyakinkan laki-laki yang pertama. "Untuk apa dia ada di dok kalau ia bukan pelacur? Kamu dengar dia menanyakan arah ke Cock and Crown. Apalagi alasannya ke tempat itu kalau tidak untuk menggoda laki-laki beruang?"

Pelacur? Tidak mungkin mereka sedang membicarakannya. Rasa bingung berputar-putar menembus kabut yang menyelimuti benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyangka Sasuke Uchiha yang terhormat adalah orang yang menjual dirinya dijalan?

Naluri menghentikan protesnya, seperti ada yang mengingatkannya bahwa yang terpenting adalah membiarkan dua laki-laki asing yang menakutkan itu menganggap dirinya masih belum siuman. Sambil tetap memejamkan matanya, Sasuke berusaha malawan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang menusuk-nusuk dan memaksa pikirannya yang lamban untuk bekerja.

Potongan-potongan ingatan berserak, yang satu lebih membingungkan daripada yang sebelumnya, perlahan-lahan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Hari masih terang. Cahaya menerobos kelopak mata Sasuke yang tertutup. Ia terikat pada semacam bangku panjang dengan bantal diatasnya, dengan tubuhnya yang terlentang dan kedua lengan pada sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Eratnya ikatan tali mencengkram pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Dadanya dibebat tali yang tebal, membuatnya susah untuk bernafas.

Saat kesulitan bernafas tali yang lebar itu semakin erat menekannya. Sasuke merasa kesadarannya hilang karena kekurangan udara. Peluh keluar dari kulitnya, membuat tulang-tulangnya terasa dingin, meskipun ruangan ini sama sakali tidak sejuk.

Ia pun masih membatu.

Ingatan yang membungungkan akan kekerasan dan ancaman timbul tenggelam di antara rasa mual dan pening. Kepalanya dipenuhi kekacauan. Kekacauan dan kecemasan menusuk yang berputar-putar.

Sambil berusaha mengatasi kepanikan yang menyelimutinya, Sasuke memaksakan dirinys untuk bernafas. Dimanakah dirinya kini? Karena matanya yang tertutup, Sasuke hanya dapat menyusun perkiraan-perkiraan yang campur aduk. Tidak ada hiruk-pikuk lalu-lalang kendaraan. Sebuah ruangan dipedesaan. Atau paling tidak disisi kota yang tenang. Bau menyengat tubuh laki-laki yang tidak mandi bercampur dengan tanda-tanda udara musim semi yang mengejutkan sarat aroma bebungaan.

Laki-laki yang pertama, mengeluarkan suara penuh keragu-raguan dalam-dalam dari tenggorokannya. "Tidak akan ada _lady_ terhormat berpakaian hitam compang-camping. Dan ia pakai cincin kawin"

Kawannya mengeluarkan tawa yang mengejek. "Mungkin saja ia orang baru dibidang ini, sobatku Filey. Mungkin cincin itu juga sandiwara, sama seperti obrolan-lady nya itu. Kalau ia masih baru, justru bagus sekali. Kata Lord Madara, kita harus mendapatkan pelacur muda yang cantik bukan sundal tua yang sudah rongsokan."

Rasa tidak percaya yang mengerikan memenuhi diri Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang _lady_ , meskipun lady yang ini pakaiannya usang dan ada lubang disepatunya. Orang-orang memperlakukannya dengan hormat. Apakah mereka memperkosanya saat dia tidur? _Ya Tuhanku, aku tak sanggup membayangkan mereka menyentuhku ketika aku terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tapi jika mereka memang sudah menyentuhku, aku pasti sudah ketahuankan. Sepertinya belum terjadi apa-apa. Syukurlah._

Tapi apa ini? Bayangan bagai mimpi buruk mencekam dirinya, bergundal-bergundal itu memperkosanya lagi dan lagi. Mulutnya dipenuhi rasa pahit empedu. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap diam ketika saraf-sarafnya berteriak untuk menjerit, memberontak dan melawan. Seperti saat ia berontak dan melawan kedua begundal yang menculiknya di Bristol.

 _Ya, sekarang ia ingat. Semuanya._

Sepupu Vere telah menawarkan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan untuk Sasuke untuk menyelamatkannya dari kemelaratan, tetapi Vere tidak menjemputnya dari kereta pengirim surat. Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, Sasuke berjalan dikegelapan malam untuk mencari Vere. Sasuke tidak menemukan sepupunya itu. Sebaliknya, ia bertemu dengan iblis dalam wujud manusia ini.

 _Monks dan Filey._

Dengan susah payah Sasuke berusaha keras mengingat-ingat perjumpaan singkat yang mengerikan itu dalam kegelapan. Ia menanyakan arah kepada kedua begundal bagur itu. Karena merasa tenang mendengar aksen Yorkshire mereka yang akrab ditelinganya, Sasuke menerima tawaran mereka untuk menemanunya menuju penginapan tempat transit untuk pengirim surat. Saat itu Sasuke betul-betul ketakutan tersesat ditengah jalanan daerah dok yang seperti sehingga bantuan apapun diterimanya dengan gembira.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh,_

Meraka menjebaknya disuatu gang sempit. Filey memegangi dirinya sementara Monks menjejalkan laudanum kedalam kerongkongannya. Bau Filey yang busuk, amis, menjijikan, tidak bisa dilupakan, masih melekat dilubang hidung Sasuke. Kini bau beracun itu semakin kuat ketika Filey mendekatinya.

"Aye, ia kelihatan segar. Ia cukup cantik dab sehat untuk memikat merquess. Tetapi, kupikir ia sama sekali tidak mirip seperti pelacur"

Monks menggerutu. "Terserah, dia akan berperan sebagai pelacur sampai tuanku bosan padanya. Moga-moga ia tahu satu atau dua muslihat untuk mengembirakan laki-laki muda itu. Atau perempuan ini tidak akan bertahan satu bulan."

"Kita harus mencicipi dia ketika ada kesempatan." Pikiran-pikiran penuh sesal Filey menguji kendali Sasuke yang lemah atas isi perutnya yang bergejolak.

"Kita yang mengawasinya. Nant kamu dapat giliran kalau tuan sudah puas. Ayo pergi. Laudanumnya akan segera habis khasiatnya. Jika ia bangun dan melihat tampangmu yang jelek itu, ia sudah siap untuk sang marquess."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Filey. "Perempuan ini payudaranya besar. Berani taruhan pasti enak dicoba." Nafas bau minuman keras terembus kewajah Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang seperti seekor kuda yang terluka yang hendak dibunuh. Jeritan Sasuke tertahan dibalik giginya.

Sasuke tetap diam tak berani bersuara. _Tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin terjadi padaku ._

"Lepaskan dia, Filey" sambar Monks. "Kalau marquess tau kau sudah mencicipinya duluan, ia pasti marah besar."

"Dia gak perlu tahu" Tangan yang berkeringat itu mulai mencengkram kerah gaun Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Monks menggerutu sebal. "Ia bisa tahu kalau perempuan ini ngomong. Aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan bisa tutup mulut."

"Ah, kamu benar" kata Filey. Menyesali kebenaran kata-kata kawannya itu. Setelah saat yang terasa lambat dan sangat memuakkan itu, Filey menyeret langkahnya pergi. Lamat-lamat Sasuke mendengar pintu dibanting keras. Akhirnya ia sendirian. Sasuke terisak pelan dan membuka matanya.

Ia berada diruangan yang nyaman dengan dinding-dinding berwarna putih dan dua buah pintu. Pintu yang pertama tertutup dan yang kedua terbuka dan ke arah taman yang cerah akan sinar matahari. Rasa tidak percaya nya menyeruak. Tidak mungkin rasanya ia diculik dari jalanan umum dan dibawa kesini untuk melayani orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Pengaruh laudanum berkurang. Seorang aristokrat bejat hendak menggaulinya sebelum menyerahkannya ke antek-anteknya yang menjijikkan.

Sasuke harus segera lari, sebelum para penanderanya kembali. Sebelum Lord Madara yang misterius yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari pelacur muda yang cantik—Sasuke merasa ngeri dengan ungkapan itu—datang dan melihat apa yang diperoleh kaki tangannya untuk memuaskannya.

Obat bius itu masih menyumbat kesadarannya dan rasanya yang busuk memnuhi rongga mulutya. Sasuke betul-betul membutuhkan air minum sekarang.

Tidak, yang betul-betul dia inginkan adalah kembali ke Cock and Crown mengunggu sepupu Vere datang menjemputnya.

Terengah-engah dan terisak-isak. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan ikatan dari tali kulit yang membelenggunya.

"Kamu tidak akan berhasil melepaskan ikatan itu." Seolah-olah sudah menduga apa yang ada dalam benak Sasuke, seorang laki-laki berbicara dari pintu taman. "Aku tahu itu. Aku telah berulang kali berusaha lepas dari ikatan itu."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kearah suara itu. Sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Yang terlihat hanya sesosok tubuh tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar. Tetapi Sasuke mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

Suara yang dingin dan seperti sebuah es serut diatas tumpukan buah-buahan yang nikmat, yang sudah tidak pernah Sasuke konsumsi lagi. Suara bariton yang dingin dan terpelajar itu lebih menakutkan bagi Sasuke dibandingkan dengan omongan Monks dan Filey yang cabul.

Lalu Sasuke menyadari apa yang laki-laki itu katakan. " Mereka juga mengikatmu ke meja ini?"

Laki-laki itu masuk keruangan. "Tentu saja," ujarnya kalem seolah-olah perkataannya itu tak berarti apa-apa.

Bayangan pantulan cahaya keemasan itu menjelma menjadi seorang laki-laki sekitar dua puluh lma tahunan dengan kemeja putihnya yang longgar dan celana warna tembaga. Tingginya sekitar enam kaki dan tampak terlalu kurus untuk orang setinggi dia, tetapi Sasuke sadar betapa kuatnya laki-laki itu. Mungkin saja dia ramping, tapi ramping berotot.

Laki-laki itu cukup tampan. Sasuke sangat ketakutan, tapi ia yal dapat menolak hasrat untuk mengamati setiap bagian dari laki-laki itu. Bukan karena ia tertarik, ya bukan karena ia tertarik. Mungkin.

Rambut pirang yang indah dikepalanya. Hidung panjang dan mancung. Tulang pipi yang kukuh, makin terlihat karena laki-laki itu kurus. Kedua matanya yang memandang dengan sorot datar tapi jauh didalam itu Sasuke bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam. Kedua mata itu terletak dibawah alis tegap yang melengkung. Laki-laki itu tampak seperti salah satu Malaikat Tuhan yang dengan takzim menunggu perintah dari Sang Maha Agung. Namun, tidak ada malaikat yang mengamat-amati tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring dengan keingintahuan seperti itu.

Pengamatan si malaikat yang makin memanas itu dilakukan perlahan dengan menikmati tubuh Sasuke sepenuhnya. Pengamatan itu berlangsung berlama-lama dibagian payudaranya, yang membuat Sasuke tesentak menyadari garis leher gaunnya yang sedikit terbelah. Otot-ototnya menegang karena rasa takut dan penolakan.

Sudah lama Sasuke hidup dalam ketakutan sehingga mengahadapinya dengan kuat dan penuh keyakinan adalah satu-satunya strateginya. Sasuke menatap laki-laki itu dengan perasaan bernyala-nyala, "Apakah anda Lord Madara?"

Mulut laki-laki itu membentuk senyuamn tanpa simpatu. "Bukan. Lord Madara adalah pamanku."

"Jika anda bukan Lord Madara, maukah anda menolong saya? Paman anda membawa saya ke sini untuk.." Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, meskipun ia ragu penggambaran seperti apa pun yang ia pilih akan mengejutkan malaikat didepannya itu.

Senyuman samar itu lagi. Seperti tubuhnya, mulut laki-laki itu begitu sempurna, mebuat Sasuke iri. Dengan lebar yang cukup untuk membuat ekspresif. Bibir atas yang tinggi. Bibir bawah yang melengkung penuh.

"Menghiburnya?" suara yang dalam itu terdengar penuh ironi ketika ia memilih kata yang tidak menyakitkan dan mereka berdua mengetahuinya. Ia bergerak mendekat sehingga bayangannya pun jatuh pada Sasuke. Sasuke menahan serangkaian rasa panik lainnya.

Jari-jari Sasuke mencengkeram dibawah tali yang mengikat kuat itu. "Ya. Anda harus menolong saya untuk melarikan diri."

"Harus?" Lelaki muda itu mengulurkan satu tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang untuk mengusap pipi Sasuke yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu, meski sekarang tertutup oleh riasan. Sentuhan yang menyejukkan, tetapi Sasuke tersentak menghindar seolah-olah terluka oleh belaian itu. Laki-laki itu mengangkat, memegangu dan memrikasa dagu Sasuke. "Hmm, Cantik."

Lelaki itu membuat Sasuke jujur saja. Tetapi, ia satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melarikan diri sebelum Lord Madara yang belum pernah dikenalnya itu datang. Sasuke memperlunak suaranya. "Tolong, tuan. Tolonglah saya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Meskipun demikian Sasuke tahu bahwa senyum sepintas itu sekali lagi tersungging lalu lenyap. "Lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik."

Monster itu mempermainkannya. Ia mempermainkan Sasuke sejak awal. Dengan gugup Sasuke menelan ludah. "Saya mohon demi kehormatan Anda, tuan. Anda tidak bisa..." Tidak. Bersikeras tidaklah berguna. "Saya mohon bantuan anda."

"Nah, aku tahu kamu bisa menggunakan nada yang tepat. Saya tergerak oleh permintaan anda, nyonya. Nada merendahmu betul-betul sentuhan seorang ahli. Selamat."

Kedua mata Sasuke menyentak terbuka. Sungguh aneh rasanya merasa jengkel dan begitu ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan. "Saya tidak setuju, tuan. Anda berbicara seolah-olah saya ini seorang.. seorang pemain sandiwara yang sedang memainkan bagiannya."

"Sungguh?" Ia menelan kata-katanya. Dengan menjentikkan jari-jari tangannya, laki-laki muda itu melepaskan Sasuke seolah-olah menyentuh perempuan itu sama dengan menghina dirinya sendiri. "Betapa teledornya diriku padahal jelas-jelas kamu sudah pernah memainkan peranan ini."

Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa risau yang tampak nyata bagi Sasuke meskipun dia sedang ketakutan. Setelah tidak berhasil, Sasuke mencoba kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan pertolongan lelaki muda itu. "Paman anda hendak memperkosa saya. Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan saya begitu saja."

Laki-laki itu memutar badannya dan kembali mengahadap ke arah Sasuke, dengan wajah luar biasa tampan yang menyembunyikan cibiran dengan sopan. "Kegalauan yang memukau,nyonya. Dan hampir-hampir meyakinkan. Tetapi kita berdua sama-sama tahu kamu ada disini untuk ku dan bukan untuk paman ku. Kecuali ada yang membubarkan tujuanmu seperti cakaran kucing."

Sasuke mengulum lidahnya yang kering. "Anda gila." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan tawa kegusaran yang singkat untuk pertama kalinya bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Mata laki-laki itu berwarna biru, mata indah yang menghipnotis, lebih dingin dari apapun yang ditemui Sasuke.

Dengan lembut laki-laki itu berbicara sembari menatap mata Sasuke. "Memang betul, sayang. Sungguh-sungguh gila dan tidak bisa disembuhkan."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Story ini berasal dari novel yang sama berjudul "Untouched" dengan perubahannya saya ingin berbagi kepada readers sekalian salah satu Novel favorite saya. Hehehe, _well, mind to review?_

With Love,

Hikari Kireina


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

YAOI (Hahaha ketawa nista #Gomen)

BxB

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 2

.

 **Terkutuklah** pamannya. Terkutuklah ia di neraka. Naruto mengutuk dalam diam. Dia merasa kasihan ketika melihat seorang _gadis_ terikat dimeja bagaikan korban persembahan. Tampaknya Lord Hashirama telah menyerang sudut-sudut rahasia dalam hatinya dan membaca apa yang diinginkannya di sana. Keinginan itu menyatakan bahwa ia mendambakan seseorang perempuan yang sangat istimewa. Seorang perempuan yang ada dalam mimpi sepi yang selalu menyiksa Naruto.

Bagaimana mungkin pamannya mengetahui hal ini? Dan bila ia mengetahui begitu banyak, apakah mungkin Naruto masih memiliki celah untuk mengalahkannya?

Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan itu, berwarna hitam seperti langit malam dimusim panas, dan dinaungi oleh bulu mata tebal, tidak bergeming dari padanya. Apa pun yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh perempuan itu, Naruto berani bertaruh—jika ia mampu—bahwa ia sangat ketakutan.

Naruto menginginkan ketakutan perempuan itu. Bila ketakutan, ia akan kehilangan keseimbangan. Bila kehilangan keseimbangan, ia akan cendrung melakukan kesalahan. Terlalu banyak kesalahan akan menyebabkan Lord Hashirama menyingkirkannya. Jika Naruto dapat mempercai suatu hal, hal itu adalah kekejaman pamannya yang terus saja berlangsung.

Perempuan itu menelan ludah dan diluar kemampuannya sendiri, Naruto menatap gerakan leher yang ramping itu. Lalu tanpa bisa dihindari, pandangan matanya jatuh ke bawah. Bagian atas gaun perempuan itu, secara artistik belum selesai dikerjakan sehingga menunjukkan bagian kulitnya yang putih. Jari-jari tangan Naruto mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

Dia harus menyingkirkan perempuan ini. Sesegera mungkin.

"Kau..." Suaranya yang parau terdengar ragu-ragu. Hawa kekuasaan yang aneh menguap begitu saja. "Kau pasti bergurau."

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman dingin. "Aku pasti tidak bergurau, Nyonya." Senyuman yang tidak menyenangkan dan memang tidak bertujuan untuk menenangkan.

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya bila aku berteriak." Seperti seluruh hal mengenai perempuan ini, tidak terduga. Meskipun Suaranya terdengar serak tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan suara itu membuat aksennya terkesan dari kelas atas dan terdengar seperti musik.

"Kau bisa mencobanya." Ia berujar kering. "Aku tak pernah mengira hal itu efektif. Kau sudah mendapatkan perhatian sehingga Monks dan Filey pasti sudah menerima perintah untuk memberikan privasi pada kita. Aku kira, jika sesuatu memang terjadi, suara jeritanmu hanya akan membuat mereka mendapatkan kesenangan."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan berteriak." Warna pupus yang terdapat diwajahnya membudar menjadi sewarna gading.

"Aku sepakat dengan pikiran jernih mu." Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit seakan sedang dalam duel anggar.

Perempuan itu jauh dari apa yang ia perkirakan ketika pamannya mengutarakan rencana hebat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Lord Hashirama telah memberikan hiburan diwaktu senggang kepadanya. Naruto membayangkan betapa sulitnya pekerjaan yang dilakukan perempuan itu. Bagaimanapun Naruto merasa putus asa—dan keputusasaan nyaris menyeruak dari pori-pori kulitnya—ia sangat yakin dapat bertahan dari rayuan yang merdu.

Keyakinan Naruto yang angkuh telah disalah gunakan, karena Lord Hashirama adalah laki-laki yang cerdik, dan tentu saja, telah mengelak dari kejadian ini. Sebagai gantinya pamannya telah menemukan...kesempurnaan.

Oh Tuhan, ia tidak dapat tinggal diam dan membiarkan dirinya terjerat oleh pesona mata hitam yang menawan. Ia nyaris buta ketika berhasil menuju pintu.

"Tunggu! Tolonglah." Naruto tidak mungkin salah mendengar nada panik perempuan itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini. Aku mohon, paling tidak kau bisa melepaskan ikatan ku."

Ia menoleh ke arah dimana perempuan itu terbaring. "Aku yakin akan lebih baik bagiku bila kau terikat seperti itu." Naruto harus menyentuh perempuan itu untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Ingatan akan pipinya yang seperti satin masih terasa panas ditangannya, berlalu dengan cepat seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Aku mohon. Aku... aku merasa sakit." Perempuan itu menggigil saat menarik nafas sehingga dadanya terangkat, terlihat sempurna dan memikat dalam gaun berwarna hitam pupusnya. Naruto marah karena ia menyadari itu semua.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menipuku." Bentaknya.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Jawabnya lemah. Sebenarnya, rona pucat diwajahnya itu menunjukkan sinyal yang jelas. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan warna gelap terlihat pada kelopaknya seperti memar. Mungkin ini bukan tipuan pikir Naruto.

Ragu-ragu ia melangkah kearah meja terkutuk dimana ia menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam yang menjijikkan. Dalam langkahnya, ia berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia adalah si bodoh. Pelacur ini adalah musuhnya dan setara dengan musuh yang lainnya.

Bahkan ketika ingatan-ingatan seperti itu menyerangnya, ia tetap melepaskan ikatan perempuan itu. Begitu bebas, perempuan itu langsung berusaha untuk duduk.

" _Sir,_ aku rasa aku..." warna kulit yang keabu-abuan itu menunjukkan gejala sakit. Meski perempuan itu berdusta banyak hal. Tapi Naruto cukup yakin bahwa perempuan itu memang sakit. Sambil menyusuri seluruh ruangan, Narutopun menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan mangkung berwarna biru dan putih itu ke genggaman lemah wanita itu.

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang mungkin merupakan ucapan terima kasih, dan kemudian membungkuk keatas mangkuk itu. Ketika perempuan itu selesai muntah, Naruto duduk disisinya dan menopang tubuh ringkih itu agar tidak jatuh. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang hangat, tapi hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Tangan Naruto secara otomatis melingkar dilekuk tubuh perempuan itu, yang berbeda dengan otot-ototnya yang maskulin. Bagian belahan gaun yang dikenakannya tidak terkancing sehingga menunjukkan sekilas kulit putihnya. Sentuhan yang cerdik, pikirnya sinis, sambil mencoba untuk mengusir keinginan untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi. (Dan author yakin kalau Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat lebih banyak ia akan tahu, Ckckck)

Perempuan itu gemetar dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto seakan-akan ia sangat kelelahan. Kepangan rambut yang ditata mengelilingi kepalanya terlihat berantakan dan helai-helai rambut yang terlepas terasa mengelitik rahang Naruto.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak." Gumam Naruto perlahan diatas gumpulan rambut hitam lembut itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto meminindahkan mangkuk yang digunakan perempuan itu tadi. Perempuan itu tidak banyak muntah. Ia berpikir, apakah mungkin karena perut perempuan ini kosong. Hal itu mungkin saja karena tubuh yang disangga nya ini amat lemah dan kurus. Ia sangat rapuh, seakan-akan beban yang paling ringan pun akan menghancurkannya.

"Pasti karena laudanum yang mereka berikan padaku semalam." Bisiknya. "Obat itu tidak pernah cocok denganku."

Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar bisa melihat kelembutan yang terpancar dari kening perempuan itu, serta hidungnya yang tinggi dan terkesan aristokrat. Ia sangat cantik. Naruto menyadari kecantikannya seketika.

Menyadari dan gagal melawannya.

Wajahnya yang berbentuk oval dengan tulang pipinya yang mengagumkan mengingatkan Naruto pada lukisan Madonna dari Italia. Pamannya dengan sangat baik hati telah memberikan begitu banyak buku untuk menebus perjalanan yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Pemandangannya tertanam pada warna halus yang muncul kembali dibibir perempuan itu. Bibir yang terlihat penuh menunjukkan gambaran kemurnian. Bibir yang menimbulkan penyesalan bagi seorang laki-laki saat Naruto memimpikan suatu dosa.

Oh, perempuan itu pasti sangat ahli dalam permainan ini. Hanya dalam kilasan waktu saja, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Naruto saat ia menginginkannya. Pamannya telah melatih perempuan itu dengan baik. Meskipun alasan mengapa seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan seperti dirinya dengan kemampuan akting seperti itu harus melacurkan diri kepada seorang laki-laki tidak waras merupakan sebuah teka-teki.

Jika Naruto tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kerapuhan dan keberanian yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu pasti dapat mempengaruhinya. Bisnis pertunjukan manapun akan bersaing untuk mendapatkannya. Laki-laki baik manapun akan menjadi pemangsa untuk bersaing mendapatkan pelayanan yang lebih intim darinya.

Perempuan itu mencari-cari sesuatu digaunnya—sebuah sapu tangan, pikirnya. Naruto bergeser kesisi lain dan menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya kepada perempuan itu. "Pakailah."

"Terima kasih." Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Apakah kau bisa duduk sendiri sekarang?." Tanya Naruto datar dan tidak memperdulikan perasaannya yang menyeruak kepermukaan tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak peduli, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Naruto telah merasakan kemarahannya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kekejian palsu ini semakin menambah kemurkaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merindukan kehangatan dan aroma yang menggoda dari perempuan itu. Ia beraroma seperti sinar matahari tercampur debu dan campuran secercah sabun mint. Sentuhan manis yang lain. Pelacur ini tidak menggunakan aroma parfum yang menyengat yang memusingkan kepala, sebaliknya ia beraroma segar dan alami, juga nyata.

Ironisnya, perempuan ini justru berpura-pura.

Perempuan itu berusaha menopang dirinya dengan berpegangan dipinggir meja. Naruto berada didekat sisinya untuk mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya yang mungil sangat gemetar. Dengan keengganan luar biasa, Naruto berusaha membantunya.

Ia mengutuk pamannya kembali. Dan, mengutuknya dengan sia-sia.

Perempuan itu memandang Naruto untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia membebaskannya. Laudanum yang diberikan kepadanya telah membuat pupil matanya mengecil menjadi titik hitam, dan membuat bola matanya berwarna nyaris keabuan.

Sentuhan yang manis, Paman. Pirinya masam. Membuat perempuan ini tampil seakan-akan sang korban. Naruto berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tampilan rapuh perempuan itu hanyalah akting belaka..

"Maafkan aku, sir. Aku telah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Ia masih menunjukkan gaya kebangsawanan dengan suara seraknya.

Naruto mengangguk, tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa mual perempuan itu. "Itu tidak penting."

Apakah hak yang ia miliki untuk merasa tersinggung? Kenyataan membuktikan bahwa Naruto telah kehilangan kendali atas fungsi tubuhnya.

Perempuan itu melemparkan pandangan yang penuh keraguan dari balik bulu matanya yang menawan kepada Naruto. "Tetap saja, kau sangat baik hati. Terima kasih."

Naruto harus mengusir pesona memikat yang menyerang dari perempuan itu.

"Aku punya banyak sifat, Nyonya," ujar Naruto dengan dingin saat ia beranjak berdiri. "Baik hati bukanlah salah satunya." Naruto melihat perubahan di air muka wanita itu. Secara singkat, krisis yang ditunjukkan oleh keadaan fisik perempuan itu telah beralih menjadi ketakutan. Ketakutan kembali melanda dirinya setelah dia ingat bahwa ia tengah berada dengan lelaki sinting yang penuh percaya diri. Jari-jari tangannya yang gemetar menutup garis leher gaunnya yang longgar.

Suatu pertunjukan luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin artis yang berbakat seperti ini bisa berada di sudut Somerset yang gelap? Perempuan ini seharusnya berada dipanggung Drury Lane yang memukau.

"Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini." Gumam perempuan tersebut pada dirinya sendiri, pikir Naruto.

"Kau tidak mungkin dapat melarikan diri." Jawab Naruto ringan. Perempuan ini memang cerdik tapi Naruto tidak akan terpengaruh oleh tipuannya. "Tempat ini dipagari. Monks dan Filey berjaga di satu-satunya gerbang. Dan, aku sangat meragukan apakah paman ku mau melapaskanmu dari tempat ini begitu cepat saat permainan baru saja dimulai."

Perempuan itu terdiam seakan tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang baru saja didengarnya. Matanya yang cantik terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya yang lemah terlihat sempoyongan. Gejala yang terlihat jelas.

"Ya ampun!" Naruto bergegas saat ia terlihat akan terjatuh. Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur. Aroma yang berat dan tajam dari sinar matahari dan mint menyerang indranya. Sembari sibuk dengan pikirannya Naruto meletakkan _perempuan_ itu di atas tempat duduk dan mendudukkannya disana.

Naruto membaringkannya di sofa dekat perapian, "Berbaringlah" katanya dengan nada yang lebih dilembutkan sembari menyelipkan bantal beludru berwarna mewah dibawah rambutnya yang kusut.

Sekilas pandangan mata hitam itu mendarat diwajahnya. Naruto tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat ia bergeser ke samping dan menuangkan brandi untuk perempuan itu.

"Ya, Tuhan" gumamnya dan ia pun bersandar kedepan untuk membantu perempuan itu minum.

"Minum, Sialan kau." Geramnya sambil menangkap gelas yang hampir dijatuhkan oleh perempuan itu dan menekannya kebibirnya yang pucat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak tawaran paksaan seperti itu?" Jawab nya terengah-engah dan minum beberapa tegukan. "Menurutmu apakah aku bisa minum?"

Naruto hampir saja tersenyum saat ia menambahkan keberanian ke daftar mengenai hal-hal yang ia kagumi dari perempuan itu. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Perempuan itu hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, seharusnya Naruto melangkah pergi dari ruangan ini. Tapi ia malah mendengar dirinya bersuara lebih dahulu. "Nyonya, kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Perempuan itu masih diam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku makan roti dan keju saat sarapan pagi, kemarin." Jawab perempuan itu sambil menunduk, seakan ia berbuat salah akan suatu hal.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu," mengambilkan makanan hanya suatu alasan bagi Naruto untuk segera pergi dari ruangan yang sama dengan perempuan itu. Gambaran memalukan tentang betapa berbahayanya perempuan itu.

Naruto adalah laki-laki yang memiliki keteguhan bila menginginkan sesuatu. Keinginannya lah yang membuatnya bertahan hidup. Tapi, setengah jam yang dihabiskannya bersama perempuan itu telah membuatnya merasa terancam takluk kepadanya. Perempuan itu bahkan belum menunjukkan tipu muslihatnya yang menggoda. Ia terlalu sakit untuk melakukan itu.

Naruto akan membutuhkan pertolongan saat perempuan itu merasa lebih baik. Ia hanya akan membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut didepannya.

Sialan, terkutuklah perempuan itu dia tidak akan menang.

"Hanya ada roti dan susu untuk dimakan saat ini, Nyonya" Naruto harus kembali kedalam ruangan ini setelah bersusah payah untuk pergi. Kursi bludru warna merah itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda perempuan itu dimanapun diruangan ini. Ah. Mungkin dia melarikan diri, pikir Naruto. Menarik nafas lega. Naruto meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa diatas meja dan berniat berbalik pergi sebelum dia teringat suatu hal.

Astaga ! Monks dan Filey !

Sebesar apapun keberanian dan cerdiknya perempuan itu dia tidak akan bebas dari dua bedebah itu. Naruto tidak habis pikir, seberapa besar kecerobohan dan kebodohan wanita itu sampai berniat pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Bergegas keluar dari tempatnya saat ini, Naruto setengah berlari keluar untuk mencari dimana wanita itu berada.

TBC

It's finally done. Banzaii.. Sebenarnya sudah saya ketik beberapa bulan lalu, hanya saja belum selesai dan baru ada waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih yang sudah Riview, Follow, Favorite, dan membaca fanfic ini. Love u guys. Dan saya lebih suka NaruSasu sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa saya buat dua versi :")

 **Q: Sasuke wanita atau pria?**

 **A: Laki-laki (LoL) So, ini tetap YAOI. Tidak suka? Silahkan klik BACK!**

Sepertinya hanya itu yang sangat membingungkan para readers sekalian. Dan untuk kedepannya hanya akan ada versi NARUSASU. Gomen ne, saya lagi off dengan SasuNaru. :'(

OK. Akhir kata, mind to review?

With Love,

Hikari Kireina


End file.
